


Prompt: Gold

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot, body art, gold - Freeform, paint, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt submitted to my tumblr:
"'Gold' for the prompt thing!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.
> 
> This one's really short but I like how it flows

Prompt: Gold

She loved the way the paint spread between her fingers, shiny and sparkling. The gold blended well with the other colours, accenting the shades and bringing their vibrancy out to catch every eye.

However, the brightness of the paint wasn’t what drew her attention. Instead, it was the green eyes that watched her as she worked, tracking her movements as she made golden trails on a pale stomach. It was the gentle quirk of a lip and the slight flex of defined abdominal she touched a particularly ticklish spot. It was the playful tilt of the hips under her own that had her giggling as she righted herself.

The art was beautiful, as was the gold on her fingers. Shiny and sparkling. But nothing compared to her gorgeous, living and breathing, canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
